A Lost Demonic Family
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Nero has two twin brothers and his mother is extremely ill. After a meeting a man in red that looks so much like his brothers will he finally figure out who his father is? Spoiler of DMC 4!
1. Chapter 1

A Lost Demonic Family: Chapter 1:

"Mom I'm home!" Nero yelled as he entered the small house that was just outside of Fortuna.

Nero suddenly felt two bodies tackle him. He looked down to see his two younger brothers: Dante and Vergil Jr.

"Hey you two where is mom?" Nero asked as he knelt down to their level. Both of his brother's were 10 years old. They never really knew their father other than he was a demon hunter.

"She's out in the garden. Nero…" Dante Jr. replied. Dante Jr. wore a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans while Virgil Jr. wore a blue shirt and black blue jeans.

"What's the matter D?" Nero asked his younger brother.

"We think mommy is getting better." Vergil Jr. said cutting into the conversation.

"Really. I think she is too if she made it to the garden. Come on let's go check on her." Nero said as she stood up and followed Dante and Vergil Jr.

When they entered the garden they saw their mother sitting in the middle of the garden staring at the moon and her angel wings were out behind her. She was wearing her long white kimono that was sprawled out around her and her long black hair flowed down her back and onto the ground.

"Mom?" Nero said as he walked toward her but stopped when her heard her begin to sing:

_**(Kelly Clarkson – Hear me)**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**You gotta be out there**_

_**You gotta be somewhere**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I'm waiting**_

_**'Cause there are these nights when**_

_**I sing myself to sleep**_

_**And I'm hopin' my dreams**_

_**Bring you close to me**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_**Hear me**_

_**I'm cryin' out**_

_**I'm ready now**_

_**Turn my world upside down**_

_**Find me**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_

_**It's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Hear me**_

_**I used to be scared of**_

_**Letting someone in**_

_**But it gets so lonely**_

_**Being on my own**_

_**No one to talk to**_

_**And no one to hold me**_

_**I'm not always strong**_

_**Oh, I need you here**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_**Hear me**_

_**I'm cryin' out**_

_**I'm ready now**_

_**Turn my world upside down**_

_**Find me**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_

_**It's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please**_

_**Hear me**_

_**I'm restless and wild**_

_**I fall, but I try**_

_**I need someone to understand**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I'm lost in my thoughts**_

_**And baby I've fought**_

_**For all that I've got**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Hear me**_

_**I'm cryin' out**_

_**I'm ready now**_

_**Turn my world upside down**_

_**Find me**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_

_**It's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh...**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

Both his brothers dashed to their mother and hugged her. When she snapped out of her daze she smiled down at her two younger sons.

"What is wrong?" she asked before hugging them back.

"Nero!" They both said simultaneously causing their mother to laugh. However it was short lived when she began to cough violently. Nero quickly rushed to his mother side and held her to him as she continued to cough. Nero both of his brothers looked very sad, helpless and guilty for making their mother start to cough. Nero knew how they felt and knew that no one could do anything.

"I am *cough * so sorry my children * cough * I am sorry." She apologized to her children as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Come on mom let's get you inside." Nero said as he picked up his mother and carried her into the house and to her room. Her room contained pictures of them together and when they were born. Never once did he see a picture of his father hung up. The only male role model he had was Credo and the Order.

He never showed anyone, but his mother his demonic arm. When he did he expected her to reject him, but all she did was smile. She did when his two brothers had awakened their demonic forms also. She had always said that they reminded her of their father so Nero could only assume that their father was a either a demon or half demon.

Nero than placed his mother into the bed and pulled the red silk covers over her.

"Are you alright now mom?" Nero asked as he noticed that his mother had put away her wings.

"Yes, Nero I am fine now. I am sorry for being so much trouble." She replied to Nero.

Dante and Vergil Jr. then climbed into the bed with her. Dante was on her left and Vergil was on the right side of her. She smiled before pulling both of them closer to her. Ever since the twins were born his mother had begun to fall extremely ill by a unknown disease nobody could figure out what it was that was causing her to be ill.

Nero also noticed that if you looked closely at his mother's wings that were starting to slowly turn black.

"You're no trouble mom." Nero replied smiling slightly.

Before more could be said there was a knock on the door.

"Nero…." His mother said as she looked at him apologetically.

"I'll get it mom. You just stay there since Dante and Vergil are sleeping. You should get some sleep too." Nero said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Nero. I love you." She murmured as she began to fell asleep.

Nero smiled before he headed out of the room and went to the door and opened it up to reveal Credo and Kyrie.

"Credo, Kyrie, what are you guys doing here?" Nero asked surprised that they were here.

"I brought your mother some medicine that may help for her cough. Credo wanted to tag along since her was allowed a short break from his duties." Kyrie replied smiling.

"Thanks mom is sleeping. You can just set in the kitchen and I'll give to mom once she wakes up from her nap." Nero said as he stepped to the side to them in.

As Kyrie entered the kitchen Credo turned and looked at Nero before asking," How is your mother really Nero?"

"Lately she seemed to have gotten better, but now she seems to be getting worse. My brothers made her laugh, but she then had another coughing fit, luckily there was no blood this time." Nero said looking at the floor.

"I'll have Kyrie keep bringing medicine over here to see if it helps at even a little. Your mother has been like mother to me and Kyrie even though I am probably the same age as her, but she has a soul that seems to an infinite amount of wisdom." Credo said.

"I put the medicine on the counter so make sure she takes some of it when she wakes up Nero, okay." Kyrie said as she entered the room again.

Nero nodded before escorting them out of the door, once the good-byes were said and they left Nero went to his room and sat on his bed looking at the present he got for Kyrie and he planned to give it to her tomorrow at the gathering. Nero shook his head and got up getting ready for bed.

Before he headed to sleep he looked in on his mother and his brothers and saw that they were still asleep. He smiled before heading into his bed and falling asleep. What he didn't know was that tomorrow would change his life dramatically and that he would eventually find the pieces to solving who his father is.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Demonic Family: Chapter 2:

( I would like to thank Hollow Ichigo - Ichigo for the only review I got on this story this is for you!)

Nero awoke to the feeling of someone gently shaking him awake, when he opened his eyes he could see his mother leaning over him with a small smile on her lips.

"What's wrong, mom?" Nero asked as he began to sit up and rub his eyes.

His mother giggled before she said," Nero you need to start getting ready, Kyrie's concert for the gathering is today. I'm sure you don't want to be late for it, and don't forget to your present."

"Mom..." Nero stated looking at her with a playful glare.

Nero's mother smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek before replying," Nero, your brothers and I will be going on ahead of you so we can save you a seat."

"Okay mom, oh and mom..." Nero started to say, but was stopped by his mother.

"I know. I saw the medicine on the counter I took some and it is helping a little." Nero's mom said smiling before heading toward the door.

"Alright, I'll meet you there. I love you, mom" Nero said before he began to get out of the bed.

His mother smiled and before turning to him before she left," I love you too, son. Now hurry up before you become late."

Nero shook his head in confirmation before his mother then left the room and headed toward where the gathering was taking place with Dante and Vergil tagging behind her.

Nero quickly got dressed and got ready to go, but before he left he placed his demonic arm in a glove and white sling so people couldn't see his arm. Nero then grabbed his Blue Rose before exiting his room and home. After he left the house he began to run down the street toward where the gathering was being held.

As he continued down the street he made a right, but stopped when he could see demons blocking his path. Nero sighed in aggravation before he began to run at the them before jump kicking one of the demons. Sending the demon flying back before he then used his free hand and punched the demon that was coming toward him from his right.

Nero then grabbed the demons blade before he used it to throw the demon at the others before he grabbed it's blade and began to cut the demons down. Once the demons were out of way he ran into where the gathering was and noticed his mother and brothers were sitting watching Kyrie sing, so he quickly walked toward his mother and sat next to her leaving room for Kyrie to sit.

His mother looked at him smiling as Kyrie came to sit, but noticed the box there on her seat she looked at Nero who looked away placing his ear phone over his ear. Kyrie smiled grabbing the box and holding it as she sat down next to him. Nero noticed her smile getting wider slightly before she looked at his brothers noticing that they were getting restless.

Nero sighed before getting up along with his brothers and mother and began to head out however they were stopped when Kyrie asked," What's wrong? It's not over yet."

Nero's mother smiled before either Nero or his brothers could answer she said," My son's don't like sitting still so we are going to head over to the playground so they could play..."

Nero looked at his mother with an exasperated face before turning and began to walk away as he heard his mother gently laughing. However, when he heard Kyrie walk up behind and gently grabbed his hand. Nero smiled slight, but it was short lived when he noticed that his arm began to glow. Nero and his mother both turned to where the priest was praying when the glass above him broke and a man in red landed on the altar.

It was only a split second when the man then pulled out a sliver gun and fired it. Soon everything was in chaos when he turned around with blood on his face. Nero then tightened his grip on his Kyrie's hand and began to lead her toward the door way.

He then left her in the door before he turned back around to see that his mother was sitting on the ground, her eyes glued to the stranger in red with knowing eye along with a deep confusion and fear. Nero then ran toward his mother and called out to his mother. He also noticed his brothers were clinging to their mother trying to wake her from her trance like state.

Nero managed to get to his mother and as soon as he touched her shoulder she jerked slightly before turning to look at him with the confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Come on, mom." Nero said as he managed to get his mother to her feat and started to lead her to where Kyrie stood. His brothers followed them, but as soon as they were within an inch of her Kyrie called out to her brother.

Nero tried to call her back, but couldn't get her to come back. As she ran toward her brother she was then knocked into causing her to fall to the ground as she looked up she noticed the man in red was standing in front of her. She then felt small hands on her arms when she quickly looked to right and left she noticed that Dante and Vergil Jr. were holding onto her arms.

Nero's mother than quickly unfolded her wings as she stood in front of the three children, in a defensive stance. Nero noticed that the man's eyes widened in shock before he turned to look at her wings. It was then that he noticed the stranger's appeared to have a saddened and guilty look when he noticed the black that now stained his mother's wings.

The stranger shook his head before he noticed Nero's brothers before he turned and stared at his mother with a hurt look on his face. The stranger then began to reach toward his mother it was then that Nero decided to intervene. Nero managed to get the man's attention away from his mother, Kyrie and brothers by running and jump double kicking him in the face.

This sent him back flying back and as Nero landed he pulled out his Blue Rose and fired at the stranger. The stranger then used his sword and blocked the bullets, but the impact sent him toward the Sparta statue. The man used his sword and pierced the sword into the statue, he looked up just in time to see Nero jumping toward him and just before he could get his sword out Nero kicked it back into the statue.

They both landed on the statues crossed arms they both pulled out their guns and took aim at each other.

"Nero!" Kyrie called out as she began to get up, but just as she was going to try and reach Nero, his mother stopped her.

"Kyrie! Go with my mother and my brothers and go with your brother." Nero called back.

As soon as he had mentioned his mother the stranger looked at his mother before frowning as he looked at back at Nero then looked back at her with even more hurt and confusion in his eyes. Nero noticed his mother looked like she was about to cry. It was then that she began to cough, falling to the ground she began to cough and cough until blood was coming from her mouth. The stranger then lowered his weapons and looked like he was fixing to go to her. This confused Nero as what connection he had with his mother, but he had no time to pounder that as he moved to stand in the stranger's way preventing from advancing any further. The man looked at Nero with anguish in his eyes, but his eyes then glazed over with a fierce determination.

Credo then lifted up Nero's mother and said," I will return with help! You stall him until then!"

And with that Credo carried his mother out of the building with his brothers and Kyrie trailing behind him. Nero was worried about his mother and silently prayed that she would be okay until his fight with man was over.

"I won't hold my breath." Nero stated before he threw off his head making them land on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

A Lost Demonic Family: Chapter 3:

(I would like to thank KookieMeow, Kamininja960 and SirenaLoreley for the lovely reviews! THANK YOU! This is for you guys.)

As soon as his head phones touched the ground Nero fired a shot at the man in red. The man in red quickly ducked down before jumping in the air causing Nero to look up. Nero the jumped up using his legs to grab the man in red, but the man in red soon began to try and fire shots at him with his guns. Nero used his right leg and managed to hold his arm still preventing him from moving his arm.

Nero the dodged the shot that was soon coming from the man in red's other gun so he moved his head to the left and used his mouth to stop the other gun. Nero then managed to get raise his Blue Rose and fired at the man, but the man in red flipped them upside down and kicked him off, but Nero grabbed the man in red's jacket and threw him toward the statue.

The man then turned so his feet touched the statue and he could grab his sword. Nero then charged at the man in red landing on his sword causing it go upwards and forcing the man to back flip away from his sword to avoid getting hurt by his own weapon. The man in red the grabbed his sword and while Nero looked up at him just in time to raise his Blue Rose to defend against the man in red's strike with sword. Unfortunately, Nero lost his balances and began to tumble through the crevice between that statues body and the sword.

Nero managed to use his feet and stable himself so he looked up to see that the man in red still on the statues head so he fired a shot at the man causing the man in red to jump off to avoid getting hit by the bullet. As soon as the man in red landed on the arms that held the sword Nero maneuvered himself so he could use both feet to push the sword back. As the sword began to descend backwards with the man on the hilt of the sword, Nero then ran toward the man in red as he got closer he fired another shot at the man in red who then dodged his bullet yet again. He then tried to swing his gun at the man in red, but he dodged it as well they then jumped away from each other. Both of them landed on the ground as the large sword statue landed in the wall next to them. Nero pointed his gun at the man in red who had his sword slung over his shoulder.

"You got a jacked up notion of fair play pal, and it's beginning to piss me off." Nero stated to the man in red.

Nero then fired his gun at the man who continued to dodge the bullets from his gun. Once he ran out of bullets he quickly threw his spare one into the air after he emptied his gun of the old bullets. Once finished reloading his noticed the man in red wasn't there anymore, but was now to his right.

"I guess this doesn't quite cut it." Nero stated before he quickly replaced his gun in the holster.

Nero then used his right leg and kicked one of the swords that were embedded into the ground; up to him as he turned he grabbed the hilt of the sword and made twisted the handle causing to go off like a motorcycle.

"What's the point of packing a sword like that if you aren't even going to us it?" He yelled at the man in red.

The man in red looked at his sword before placing down and the ground just like he had done and used the same hand gesture as he did. Which was evidently a taunt to him which pissed Nero off causing him to charge the man in red; Nero was using his sword to black the man in red's strikes however, as Nero when to attack the man his sword was knocked from his hand sending it flying. The man in red twisted his sword back and went to stab him, but he raised his demonic arm and used it to block the man in red's attack.

As soon as the sword and his arm collided a large burst of energy came from the collision and sent the benches flying in different directions. Once Nero's arm was exposed the man in red looked at him before saying," Hmm… You got a trick up your sleeve."

Nero looked at the man before replying," I thought the cat had your tongue. But if it's a trick you're waiting for… then try this."

Nero then used his arm and flung the man in red to his right as the man in red landed on his feet he began to say something, but Nero wasn't paying attention for he used his Devil Bringer as he called his arm to lift the sword statue and tossed it at the man who leaned back to avoid it.

"Hate to interrupt, but I wanna wrap this show up before the calvary arrives." Nero stated as he dusted his hands off and got ready to fight again.

As the man in red used his sword to slash downwards Nero used his Devil Bringer to grab the man's sword before turning and tossing him into the air. As the man in red was in the air he twisted himself so he landed on the bench he was heading toward in a sitting position. He then leaned forward before leaning back against the bench before saying," So you're looking to play, huh? Alright, I guess I got some time to kill…"

"Tough guy, huh? Well…" Nero started to say as he picked up a sword before turning and kicking a nearby bench sending toward the man in red.

The man in red then jumped into the air in which Nero then followed him by jumping into the air as well. After their swords clashed twice the man in red landed on the ground while Nero landed on a benches that were stacked up; Nero was sitting on the back part of the bench and used managed to balance himself on it.

"I think I'll have to take you down a couple of notches." Nero stated while looking down at the man in red who was looking up at him.

"Whatever you say, kid." He replied back.

Nero then whipped his nose slightly before jumping off the benches and began to attack him however after the clashes blades the man in red then said," Mind if ask you three questions about your mother?"

This caused Nero to pause, but he didn't say anything which the man in red took as a sign to continue.

"My first question is if your mother is single?" The man in red asked.

Nero instantly stood straighter as his hand twitched slightly as the man continued on with his second question," My second question to you is that do you know why your mother is sick?"

Nero Devil Bringer hand began to twitch even more and it was starting to piss Nero off.

"And my final question is do you know who your father is?" The man then saw Nero's Devil Bringer twitch in agitation.

"I'll take that as no to all my questions looks like I'll have to pay a visit to your mom." He said which caused Nero to snap.

"Like Hell you are." Nero yelled out as he dropped his sword and brought his Devil Bringer up and using it to try and punch the man in red who then raised his sword up and manages to block it with the sword, but it caused him to fly backwards.

While the man was in the air and heading backwards Nero ran after him grabbing his foot with the his Devil Bringer hand as soon as the man in red was close enough Nero used his normal hand to black the man in red's swinging arm and punched him with his other.

The impact caused the man in red's sword to fly upwards landing not too far away where Nero was using his right knee to hold the man down while his normal hand grabbed the man's hair and used his other hand to beat the man in red in the face. Nero then grabbed the man's hair with his Devil Bringer and threw him over to the statue as soon as his body hit the statue he quickly grabbed the man in red's sword and threw it at him which pinned him to the statue.

Nero turned away thinking that man was dead until he heard the man say," Betting better…"

Nero turned toward the man in red who was still pinned to the statue.

"I would even go as far as to say that I underestimated your… abilities." He said as he pushed himself off the statue with the sword still stuck in his chest.

"You aren't human, are you?" Nero asked him.

"We're the same… you and… and them." The man in red said as he nodded his head over to one of the dead Order members.

"Though I suspect you carry something different from the others." The man in red continued to say.

As Nero turned back around he noticed the man in red sitting on the edge of a shattered window.

"What are you talking about?" Nero demanded.

"You'll come to learn the meaning soon enough… But business beckons and I still have to pay a visit to your mother." The man in red said as he began to stand up and started to walk away.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR MY MOTHER!" Nero yelled as he pulled out his Blue Rose and fired at him, but it missed the man.

The man in red the poked his head back over the window and said," Audios, kid."

The man in red then turned and left with his red coat trailing behind him. Nero then looked over his shoulder to see more Order member's coming into the room. Nero then pulled down his coat sleeve to hide his devil bringer.

Nero then noticed Kyrie was dragging his Red Queen case over to him.

"Kyrie, how is my mother?" Nero asked her.

Kyrie stopped and looked at Nero as he came and grabbed the case from her placing it down onto the ground and began to assemble his sword.

"She was doing better once Credo got her home with Dante and Vergil Jr. I think today put a strain on her I noticed that the black in her wings was starting grow upwards." Kyrie stated.

Nero looked at her with anguish in his eyes and thought about what was going to happen to his mother when suddenly the man in red's questions and statement about his mother came to him.

"I need to go check on my mother then I will go after him." Nero stated out loud to Credo and Kyrie.

"Why do need to do that Nero? Kyrie and I made sure that your family arrived safely at home," Credo stated.

"It's not that the man in red started to ask me questions regarding my mother and then he said he was going to go see her." Nero stated.

Credo looked at Nero before sighing in frustration, but he knew that Nero would always look after his family before his duty so he nodded his head in agreement.

"Be careful, okay?" Kyrie said as Nero turned to her he noticed that she was wearing the necklace that he had gotten her.

"I will don't worry." Nero said reassuringly.

"I need to return to HQ and report." Credo said as he started to head toward the door, but stopped when he felt what seemed to be a Earthquake.

As they all headed out the door they noticed the scarecrow demons were killing people so Nero then ran toward them and began to kill them while Credo herded the people to somewhere safe Nero then noticed that Kyrie was fixing to be overwhelmed by demons since she was using her body pt protect a little boy so quickly ran toward them and dispatched the demons.

Kyrie then took the little boy with her as they were leaving the area Nero used another demon to collapse the path preventing the demons from giving chase to them. After Nero killed all the demons he knew his next stop would be to his house to make sure his mother was safe and the man in red wasn't there.

(Nero's Home)

Unfortunately, for Nero Kyrie forgot to close the balcony window and his brothers where in the living area watching t.v while their mother slept. What they didn't realize was that a man in red had landed on their mother's balcony and was walking over to her standing over her as she slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lost Demonic Family: Chapter 4:**

**(I would like to thank SirenaLorely, KookieMeow, GrayHeart, RavenShichiyou, Guest and Za Great Prussia for the reviews and I hope this chapter makes up for the long update of this story.)**

The man in red looked down at the kid's mother, he couldn't help, but smile at the good memories that they both made. He then sat down next to her on the bed and reached out and began to caress her face. The man in red noticed that the kid's mother began to wake up.

Nero's mother could feel someone caressing her face as she began to gently open her eyes she looked up she noticed a figure standing over her. Her eyes widened before she quickly tried to sit up, but the man in red gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"It's been awhile Anita," The man in red said with a sad smile.

"Yes it has, Dante. Dante, why…," Anita asked, but was stopped when Dante just shook his head stopping her.

"Let me ask you my questions and then I'll answer yours," Dante replied.

Anna looked at him before nodding her head in agreement; she looked at him with a broken hearted look.

"Anita, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Dante asked with a hurt tone.

Anita looked toward the window before replying," I tried Dante… I truly did, but when I went to tell you… You were always with a different woman each time and when I tried to tell you a final time I… I couldn't deal with the pain of my heartbreak…"

Dante then placed a hand on her cheek gently wiping away the tears that streamed down her face.

"I know about your wings… I wish I didn't have to find out about it from Trish… I'm sorry, Anita. I want you to know that I still —"Dante started to say, but was cut off when the door to her room was busted down to reveal Nero standing there. He looked at his mother then at the man in red, who was holding his mother's face and her face had tears running down her face.

Nero also noticed that the black on his mother's wings were now growing rapidly till they were to the center of the wings.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Nero yelled out before pulling out his Blue Rose.

Dante quickly got up from the bed and ran toward the balcony, Nero then began to fire at Dante. Once Dante jumped from the balcony and began to run toward his next destination. As soon as the man in red, who was still a mystery to Nero, was out of sight. Nero looked at his mother who was now sitting up with tears streaming down her face.

Nero then walked over to his mother after he put away his gun as he sat on the bed; Anita leaned into her son's shoulder and began to cry. It was then that her twins, Dante and Vergil Jr. came into the room and hugged their mother along with their older brother. Once Anita stopped crying she looked at her son with a sad smile, but before she could say anything she began to cough until more blood from her mouth.

"Damn it!" Nero cursed before laying his mother down and began to gently wipe her mouth with a piece of cloth that was sitting on the nightstand next to her bed.

"I'll make him pay for this…" Nero growled out before noticing his brothers were staring at his mother with worried looks.

Nero took a deep breath before trying to calm down his brother's worries before letting them head back to the living room telling that they could continued to watch TV, but look after their mother since Nero was planning to head after the man in red. Nero then went back into his mother's room and watched as she slept before placing a kiss upon her forehead before heading out the door and made his way to Fortuna Castle. Nero first had to get past the entire demon's that were now plaguing the streets.

Once Nero left the house he quickly made his way through the building in the Business District. Nero arrived at one of the Terrance's and noticed the carnage the demons had left; cars were flipped over and some were even burning.

"I have to find a way to stop this or my mother and brothers will never be safe." Nero said to himself before he continued onward down to the door to the right. As he walked through the door he noticed that the two sides where hallways were blocked by gates. Nero then headed down the stairs before looking to his right and noticed a blue glowing machine. Upon approaching the machine he noticed a relic floating in the center of the machine. It appeared to look like a bottom portion of the skull with the top half was a bright blue orb.

"What the hell?" He asked himself out loud.

He used his Devil Bringer had to grip the relic when suddenly the machine stopped. The relic began to glow and it merged with his devil bringer. He looked around before heading up one flight of stairs and walking onto what appeared to be a pressure pad. When he stepped on it he noticed blue light appearing above him. Nero looked at his Devil Bringer before using it and the light to hoist him up. Nero the continued upward to another landing ahead and entered the only door that was in front of him.

When he exited the door he was another balcony he ran straight ahead onto another pressure pad. Nero then proceeded over to the next building Nero continued on in this fashion until he hit an area where there was a pool in it and soon he was sealed in with demons.

"I don't have time for you! Get out of my damn way!" Nero said angrily before he began to slice through the demons one by one. Eventually the door that was sealed was unsealed and allowed Nero entry.

He then was in the residential district; Nero jumped from the landing onto the ground and began to head down the pathways. Eventually, Nero entered another door and was near the harbor. Nero headed to other side be the pressure pad again and entered a nearby building. When he did was caught in a trap where the demons and tried to kill him with little success. After defeating them he exited on the second floor where the control panel for the bride was located. Nero tried a couple of dials, but to no avail which pissed him off since he knew he need across the bride.

Nero slammed his hand against the panel and cursed out loud before turning to leave. Nero pulled out his Blue Rose before turning back around and shooting the panel. Just as he was about to enter the door the panel blew which caused Nero to turn around to see the light go from red to green. Nero wanted to laugh, but just shook his head in disbelief before leaving the area again.

He knew he had a long road ahead of him and he had to get through it fast and find the man in red. The man in red held all the answers that he needed to know if he wanted to help his mother get better.

**(Sorry for the long wait hope you enjoyed this chapter!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lost Demonic Family: Chapter 5:**

**(I would like to thank SirenaLoreley and RavenShichiyou for their awesome reviews. Here's another chapter. Been in a Devil May Cry mood so here you go! Enjoy!)**

Nero had entered the first mining area after he had crossed the bridge. As he began to look around he noticed the glowing blue objects again. Nero used his Devil Bringer to ascend to the upper floor of the abandoned mine. When he got to the top he went to his right and entered two double doors that lead him out of the mines and into Ferrum Hills as he cautiously made his way up the stairs. As he arrived at the top of the stairs he realized that he was in a small abandoned town.

As he began to walk through the main part of the small town he noticed a gate on the cliff top.

"Let me guess, more demons?" Nero said to himself.

Soon the gate began to glow with the color of fire and soon a rather large demon exited the gate. He had the head of a lion a torso of a human with clawed hands and four legs on the bottom that resembled the bottom half a lion and a long tail. The demon let out a large roar causing the nearby building to catch on fire.

"Ahh, the human world. It's been a while…" The demon said out loud.

Nero then began to walk past the demon and the demon walked past him. Once they were about 3 feet apart Nero used the Red Queen to put out the fire. This also caused the fire demon to stop and turn toward him.

"How curious…" The demon stated.

"Fire's bad for the complexion. I burn easily, never tan." Nero replied in a taunting manner.

"When I came to this world 2,000 years ago, there were no such human as the likes of you." The demon stated as he walked toward Nero.

"Wanna make it another 2,000?" Nero asked with a bored tone.

"Silence!" The demon yelled as he went to strike Nero with his flaming sword.

Nero took the Red Queen and counted the demon's sword with his own cause his Red Queen to heat up. He then pushed the demon's sword away from him with the Red Queen.

"Futile pest, you will suffer the wrath of Berial! I, the conqueror of the Fire Hell!" The demon said before letting out a huge roar.

Nero just smirked before attacking Berial with a barrage of slash attacks and bullets from his Blue Rose. He made sure to dodge his attacks since he would hate to return home to his mother fussing over any burn marks from this fight. Eventually Nero managed to get a hold of Berial twice with his Devil Bringer before defeating him. Berial took a step back in defeat when he began to speak again.

"Your arm… You are not human."

"Don't ask. Damn thing drives me crazy though." Nero stated with the same bored tone.

"You are just like he was…" Berial stated in a slight awe voice.

"And 'he' would be…?" Nero said hoping to get more from him.

"I must restore my powers…" He replied before letting out another roar which caused his body to become a large ball of flames. He then retreated into the gate ignore Nero saying,"Hey!"

Once he was Nero looked around and placed his hands on his hips when he noticed that the small town had been whipped off the face of the Earth.

"Glad mom wasn't here she would have killed me and then dragged my ass from hell only to kill me again." Nero muttered as he exited the area and headed up a flight of stairs. He was in another large area before he turned to the right and noticed a tunnel to his right after he exited the walkway that was connected to the stairs.

As he entered the tunnel it appeared to lead into a second mining area as went through the tunnels he killed off a couple of low class demons before entering a water cavern that had a waterfall in it. He ran through it before jumping onto a landing that was nearby. Nero then proceeded to the jump one to one of the broke platforms above him. It was then that Nero noticed the blue objects again and proceeded to use his Devil Bringer to hoist himself to the top of the cavern where there was an opening. After dispatching another three demons he head over to the only exit to the area in front of him. He entered the following tunnel and busted the weak wooden barrier to enter the next area.

When he exited the mines he was at the Fortuna Castle Gate and it was snow covered.

"If I wasn't on this damn mission I could have brought my brothers here to play in the snow…" Nero muttered to himself as he continued onwards.

Nero ran through the cliffside walkways and eventually made it to the broken bridge as he went to investigate he felt the ground shake as he looked to his right a building was toppling over. Luckily for Nero he managed to land on the bottom of the cliff on his feet and with minimal damage. After dusting himself he began to look around only to look up where he noticed to demons that appeared to have an affinity with ice.

"Great… Just what I needed…" Nero muttered to himself as he placed his hand on Red Queen and waited for the demons to come down from their perches.

As they did Nero began to fight them, he was starting to get pissed off because his attacks from his sword and gun didn't seem to be doing enough damage to them. He then used his Devil Bringer to give them a couple of tosses into the nearby pillars. Once they were defeated Nero noticed he could move onward and proceed on ahead. As he got to the bridge that connected the castle Nero stopped when he noticed something. A demon appeared in the sky causing him to pull out his Blue Rose and point it at the demon. However, he hesitated when he noticed something odd about it.

As it hit the ground he noticed that a woman was holding it. Nero placed his Blue Rose against his should and decided to watch to see how the woman would handle the demons as they appeared around her. One of the demons went to slice her, but she rolled backwards kicking the demon toward it with force sending them both backwards. She then did three back blips to avoid the other demons blades. On the fourth she spread legs to avoid another strike from a demon, however, this time she used her feet to grip the blade and twisted her body so she was sitting on her knees.

The reached to her left thigh with her right hand pulled out a small blade and stabbed the demon she had pinned. She sliced another demon before jumping out of the way when a third demon tried to strike her. She used her feet to kill the demon that was in her pathway before turning around and slicing the demon behind her. She then used her blade to drive the three demons that surrounded her back before jumping to double kick the demon to her right in the face. The woman then noticed another demon behind her and used her left foot to kick that demon.

A horde of demons then sprang into the air ready to strike the woman down, but she quickly countered their moves with a whirlwind kicks she then lands on two demons with one under each foot. She leans back to avoid the demon's blade before slicing it with her knife. It was then that Nero decided to enter the picture and used his Blue Rose to kill the demon that appeared behind her.

"I owe you thanks." The woman said as she turned and began to walk toward him.

Nero lowered his weapon and said in slight disbelief," You're from the Order…? I've never seen you before."

"I'm new. Gloria." She said as she raised her hand up and gave him a wink.

Nero looked away and shifted his body to prevent her from seeing his arm. Gloria then walked around Nero.

"You're Nero, right? I've heard rumors." She said as she began to walk back and forth.

"Hasn't everyone?" Nero said as he crossed his arms over himself.

"Quite a few in fact, and none too flattering. I heard about your mother too. I hope she gets better."

Nero was surprised at the sincerity about his mother and hesitantly replied," Thanks… So what's the deal? Where're they coming from?"

"It's strange… No matter the number you kill, more will come." Gloria stated as she crouched down to put away her blade.

Nero turned to say something, but stopped when he noticed Gloria crouching. He quickly turned away to avoid looking any longer.

"Then I'll leave that chore to you. I've got some personal slaying to take care of." Nero said as he turned around to head back toward the castle, but stopped to look over his shoulder.

"I'll join with the others, we'll take care of them." She said as she began to walk backwards. A demon suddenly tried to get up, but Gloria brought her foot down onto it and twisted it to finish it off.

Nero had turned to look at her when she said," May the Savior be with you on your journey."

When she was out of sight Nero turned back around and muttered," Hmph… Savior…"

As he entered Fortuna Castle he didn't know what lay in wait for him, but he hoped the Man in Red was inside. He wanted answers as to why he knew his mother and what he did to her that made her get sicker.

**(Hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter! I am playing the game as I write this so I will be pumping out chapters today. Hopefully. XP )**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lost Demonic Family: Chapter 6**

**(I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, favorite and alerted to my story. Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy)**

As Nero entered the castle the first room he entered was the Grand Hall. Nero let out an aggravated sigh as he began to look around the large room. He noticed a weird statue that was near the front of the Grand Hall as he approached it he could make out a message that was on it:

"We are the Gyro Blades. If our power is what you desire, Anima Mercury is what we require."

"Anima Mercury… What the hell is that?" Nero muttered to himself.

It was that the statue was the same shape as the weird glowing alters in the center of the room. Nero then walked over to the alter like table and began to examine further to see if it yielded any information on where the Anima Mercury was or where it would be kept. When he found none he turned to his left to see a two brown double doors and to his right he noticed another door. Nero decided to head through the brown double doors first. Only to be confronted by two small demons after dispatching them he headed down the left side of the hallway only to stop midway when he noticed another weird statue behind the gates.

After passing the gates he came to another set of brown double doors and proceeded to enter them. It seemed that he was now in the Dining Room, he let out an aggravated and said out loud," What is with these damn castles being so damn big…?"

He decided to leave and head down the hallway into a smaller hallway where he somehow ended up inside what appeared a torture chamber. Before he could continue onwards his path was blocked by demons. Nero quickly slashed through them with his Red Queen before heading up the flight of stairs in the next room. When he was on the second floor he noticed that ceiling had spikes so he was careful to avoid them as he navigated to the broken hallway. Nero entered the door and was back in the Grand Hall on the second floor it was then that he noticed that the whole area seemed to in a force field of some sort.

Nero then head to the left and came upon the only door he could access which lead him to the Central Courtyard. He ran down the small hallway and up a flight of stairs to his right where he was confronted by two more reptilian ice demons after dispatching them he head to the only door at the end of the walkway. When he entered he looked around the area and noticed a waterfall at the end of the hall so he quickly began to make his way down the hallway and down the stairs. Nero stood in front of the waterfall with frown and a let out a growl of frustration as he head back up the stairs on the other side and made his way through the doors.

Nero eventually managed to bring down the force field that was surrounding the second floor of the grand hall before entering the Gallery. As he entered the main portion of the Gallery he was surrounded by demons after killing them all he preceded into the next area. He managed to make into the library once he entered a gate suddenly closed behind him. Ignoring it for the moment to look at the books on the table in front of him.

"Didn't figure this guy for a bookworm…" Nero said out loud as he began to leaf through the book.

He then heard something behind him and turned around to shoot whoever was behind him. But he stopped when he noticed that it was someone from the Order wearing armor.

"That's one way to get yourself shot." Nero told him as he lowered his Blue Rose.

It was then that he noticed the person look at his demonic arm which he placed to his side before turning back to the book he was looking at before.

"So you after this guy too or just here to catch some demons?" He asked the person.

When he didn't get a reply looked at the person who began to walk toward him before he said, "Silent type, huh? Well that's annoying."

Nero quickly turned around with the book in his hand to catch the weapon aimed at him and said," So much for friendly banter!"

Nero then leaned back to avoid getting hit and dodged to his left to avoid another hit. He then pulled his Red Queen in front him and said," If you want a fight, then come on!

He then twisted the handle on his Red Queen in a taunting motion before striking at the armored man. Soon there were more and he had to dodge attacks and use his sword. He knew that his gun and Devil Bringer wouldn't work in this situation. After he defeated them one of them fell over and the helmet landed near his feet.

Nero picked up the helmet and said," Empty… A demon; it possessed the Order's armor… That's not a good sign."

Nero noticed that one of the walls opened up revealing another machine like the one he saw before. He walked into the room and noticed a lantern looking item. He then noticed it bore a resemblance to the weird statues had kept seeing though out the castle. Nero smirked before using his Devil Arm to absorb it.

"I hope mom is doing better… And Dante and Vergil are staying out of trouble." Nero said with a sigh.

He knew that if the twins were bored they would go looking for way to improve their combat skills.

_**(Meanwhile back at home)**_

Dante and Vergil were sitting down watching TV when Dante turned to Vergil and said," Hey Verg…"

"What Dante?" Vergil replied back without looking at him.

"Do you think Nero is okay? He's taking a long time." Dante said to his brother with worry.

"Of course it will take a while Dante. If that man is as strong as we saw him then it will take some time to track him down. Don't even think about it brother." Vergil stated with a glare at his twin.

"Think what?" Dante replied back with mock innocence.

"I know what you are thinking of doing, but we can't go. Besides mother is sick…" Vergil said, but was cut off by Dante.

"I know, but I think mom know who that guy was… You saw how mom looked and reacted I think he know what's wrong with mom. I don't want to wait for Nero to come home. Let's go find him ourselves and get answers…" He said with conviction in his voice.

Vergil felt torn by what he was to do; a part of him wanted to find the man from earlier and demand answers. However, another part of him told him to stay put and look after his mother. Vergil then decided and turned to Dante and said," Fine. We'll go, but we will look around here for a couple of hours if he's not here then we will come back."

"Yes!" Dante said excitedly as he ran toward his room to get his jacket and Vergil did the same.

Soon they were both leaving the house giving it one last glance before heading into the night. Little did the twins know that their absence will cause their mother to push herself to utter most breaking point that could wind up killing her.

**(Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!)**


	7. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

Dear Readers!

I am sorry for the inconvenience, but at this time I will not be able to update any story due to my Word Program being down. It will not allow me to write or fix anything on it. So I am sorry again. I will update once it's back up. To even write this note here I had to have a family member e-mail to me so I could save it on my desktop and upload it to here and edit it. I am sorry again I will update when my word works.

Sincerely,

Deathdragon130


End file.
